Benjamin Franklin's Guide To Perfection
by TheAngelOfSorrow
Summary: Mokuba sees a book in the library called “Benjamin Franklin’s Autobiography”. While he reads the book he stumbles upon Benjamin’s list of moral perfection. Then he wonders if his older brother is perfect like Mokuba thinks he is. But sometimes wha
1. Default Chapter

**Benjamin Franklin's Guide to Perfection**

Summary: Mokuba sees a book in the library called "Benjamin Franklin's Autobiography". While he reads the book he stumbles upon Benjamin's list of moral perfection. Then he wonders if his older brother is perfect like Mokuba thinks he is. But sometimes what you think isn't what you get.

Hey everybody!!! TheAngelOfSorrow here! This is my first story so don't critize me, but if you want you can give me some pointers in the reviews. Anyways, I got this idea during social studies when we reading a part of Benjamin Franklin's autobiography after we read his list of moral perfection this story just popped into my head. The book was really old probably from 1500 something like that. So please don't get mad at me and hope u enjoy. I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 1 the Book:

Mokuba Kaiba was walking to the library. "Stupid book report" he thought.

Mr. Kensington was Mokuba's English teacher who assigned the class a book report. They had to read a book about someone famous and Mokuba, well; he hates to read and doesn't like Mr. Kensington. Mokuba is sixteen years old with a reputation at school: 'Hottest guy'. He was also dating sixteen year old Rebecca Hawkins ( A/N is that her last name?). She was a beautiful and nice girl with attitude (which totally turned on Mokuba). They have been dating ever since they were 14.

Mokuba is also the little brother of the CEO himself Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba is 20 yrs old and he isn't as cold as he used to be before. He actually opened up to someone. And that someone is Joey Wheeler's little sister Serenity Wheeler. Yeah that's right Serenity Wheeler. Serenity is 18 yrs. Old with a heart of gold. She's got a nice figure and a personality so naïve and innocent that your not sure if she's hiding her wings. Kaiba had met her during Battle City and had started hanging out together. A couple of years later, they were going out.

Mokuba sighed remembering how Joey reacted when they announced they were going out. Let's just say the sight was not pretty. He stopped walking as he looked up the building that he was standing next to. "Domino Public Library". Mokuba went inside the library and started looking for a book. 'Hmmmm... which book should I get' Mokuba thought to himself. He knew that if he got a very advanced book he would get an easy A so he went to the college books section. He searched through the shelves, until he found a green book with a rare cover and it looked very advanced. (A/N I don't know how the real book looks like so I'm making the cover up okay?)

Mokuba looked at the book with wonder. He picked it up and the title read "Benjamin Franklin's Autobiography". 'Perfect' said Mokuba. This book seemed really advanced and it would definitely raise his grade up. He took the book to the check out section. "Hello my dear" said an old lady that was in the check out station "How may I help you?" "I would like to check out this book please" Mokuba said with an innocent smile while he gave the book to the lady. The lady (let's call her Ann) looked at the book at first and said "My this is a very interesting book young man, are you sure you can read this?" "Yes I'm sure" said Mokuba who was slightly getting annoyed by her remarks. "May I see your library card?" asked Ann and Mokuba gave Ann his card.

"Here you go sonny, and I hope you enjoy your day" said Ann while giving Mokuba his book and card. "Thank you" said Mokuba and once he was out of sight he ran. "Alright I got my book, I got my girlfriend everything is a-okay". Mokuba said as he started walking back home.

YEY first chapter done! I know it seems boring at first but it will get interesting don't worry! Hope u review I'm counting on all of you!!!! Next chapter, we'll see Seto and Mokuba starts reading the list of moral perfection. Avua!

TheAngelOfSorrow


	2. Oh Brother!

**Benjamin Franklin's Guide to Perfection**

Summary: Mokuba sees a book in the library called "Benjamin Franklin's Autobiography". While he reads the book he stumbles upon Benjamin's list of moral perfection. Then he wonders if his older brother is perfect like Mokuba thinks he is. But sometimes what you think isn't what you get.

Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have a busy schedule so hopefully u guyz ain't mad at me. Well here's the long awaited chapter 2!!!!

Chapter 2: Oh Brother!

"Man this is hard" said an angry Mokuba. He had started to read his book but, it was way too hard for a sixteen year old to read. "I'm so confused." "Well at least you're not the only one in the world that's confused" said a voice behind Mokuba. He turned around and saw his brother Seto Kaiba. (A/N I'm not good describing clothes so don't get mad at me.) Kaiba was wearing black leather pants, a red turtleneck shirt, and his one bear necessity, a black trench coat (A/N Bear necessities lol).

"So what's so confusing" asked Seto. "Everything" responded Mokuba (A/N meaning the book.) "Let me see the book" said Kaiba who instead of waiting for his brother to answer he just grabbed the book. Mokuba just smirked. He was glad that Seto was in his life. Even though sometimes he's a pain in the ass.

"Mokuba, did you get this book just to get an easy A?" questioned Kaiba while holding the book in his hand. "You know me to well Seto." Said Mokuba as he jumped into the air trying to get his book back from Seto. Seto was 6'2 while Mokuba was 5'8. "It's not fair you're taller" whined Mokuba.

"That's why it's sometimes hard to kiss him" said a new voice. Both of the Kaiba brothers turned around and standing in the doorway was Serenity Wheeler. "Hey Shorty" said Mokuba to Serenity. Serenity was only 5'6 and since Mokuba was taller than her, he just came up with that nickname. "Hey Mokuba" said Serenity. "Hey" said Seto and he came up to her and kissed her on the lips. "Hey yourself" said Serenity who was blushing. "Well, even though it's sometimes hard to kiss him, at least it's worth it." Said Serenity, while Kaiba just smirked.

"So are you guys going out on a date or something?" asked Mokuba, curiosity overwhelming him. "Yes, but its none of your business Mokie so go do your homework." said Seto who was starting to blush. "Ok whatever." Said Mokuba, he decided not to ask questions but to snoop around Seto's room later to find any evidence of what he was hiding. "Don't even think about going into my room Mokuba, it's locked and you need a password." Said Seto.

"Oh brother, why did you have to ruin all the fun" said Mokuba in a fake angry sad voice. Kaiba just laughed and Serenity giggled. "Well we best get going, bye Mokie." Said Seto as he waved to his brother. "Bye Mokuba" said Serenity also. "Bye Shorty bye Seto." Said Mokuba as he watched the couple get out of his room.

"Well I guess its time to go eat supper" said Mokuba as he got off his bed and went into the kitchen. "Then I'll read some more" he said as he shut the door to his room.

Well what do u think? Good bad boring? Well gimme reviews plez Me luv reviews!!!! I'll update as soon as possible (ASAP) Hope you enjoyed the chapter ciao!

TheAngelOfSorrow


	3. The Long Awaited List

**Benjamin Franklin's Guide to Perfection**

Summary: Mokuba sees a book in the library called "Benjamin Franklin's Autobiography". While he reads the book he stumbles upon Benjamin's list of moral perfection. Then he wonders if his older brother is perfect like Mokuba thinks he is. But sometimes what you think isn't what you get.

Wow, see I told you I would update ASAP. Well I'm glad I got some reviews and I would like to thanx my reviewers:

DarklordMakuta: I know I love MokubaxRebeca! Their so cute together!!!

Funky Egyptian: Thanx for the tip! I appreciate it! And don't worry in this chapter Mokuba starts reading the list! I also love SetoxSerenity!

Aldrea: Thanx 4 the review!! And here is chapter 3!!!

Mystical Sand: Thanx 4 the review also! Seto might measure up to the list but you never know what might happen................

Cherry-star-aus: Thank u for complementing me on my fabulous beginning!! And here's chapter 3!!! YEY

And now here's Chappie 3!!!! The long awaited list!!!!

Chapter 3: The Long Awaited List

After eating dinner, Mokuba went back to his room. 'Let's see, I've done all my homework, I've cleaned my room, so I guess I have to finish reading this book' thought Mokuba. He grabbed the book and decide to read it in his own living room (A/N what do you expect? His brother is rich, so he might as well have his own living room lol cool!)

Mokuba grabbed a seat and decided to flip through the pages. 'Why not read the ending?' said Mokuba. As he flipped through the pages he stopped at a page and noticed a list. 'Hmmmmm.....' thought Mokuba, 'this seems interesting.' He started reading the page.

_**It was about this time that I conceiv'd (thought) the bold and arduous (difficult) project of arriving at moral perfection... As I knew, or thought, I knew, what was right and wrong, I did not see why I might not always do the one and avoid the other. But I soon found I had undertaken a task of more Difficulty than I had imagined.... I therefore contriv'd (developed) the following method.... I included after names of virtues all that at that time occurr'd to me as necessary or desirable, and annex'd (attached) to each short precept (rule)**_

_**1) Temperance- Eat not to dullness. Drink not to elevation.**_

**_2) Silence- Speak not but what may benefit others or you're self. Avoiding trifling (unimportant) conversation._**

_**3) Order- Let all your things have their places. Let each part of your business have its time.**_

_**4) Resolution- Resolve to perform what you ought. Perform without fail what you resolve. **_

**_5) Frugality- Make no expense but to do good to other or yourself: i.e. (that is) Waste nothing._**

_**6) Industry- Lose no time. Be always employ'd in something useful. Cut off all unnecessary actions.**_

_**7) Sincerity- Use no hurtful deceit. Think innocently and justly: and if you speak, speak accordingly. **_

_**8) Justice- Wrong none, by doing injuries or omitting the benefits of your duty.**_

_**9) Moderation- Avoid extremes. Forbear (keep from) resenting Injuries so much as you think they deserve.**_

_**10) Cleanliness- Tolerate no uncleanness in body, clothes or habitation.**_

'Wow' Mokuba thought as he finished reading the list. 'So those are the things you have to do to be perfect?' Then Mokuba put the book down and thought of the list. 'Actually, Seto seems to measure up to the list' thought Mokuba. 'I mean he's perfect in every way, he's got a great corporation, he has the best brother in the world, he has a sweet girlfriend, so wouldn't that mean he is perfect' wondered Mokuba.

Then Mokuba had a perfect idea. 'I'm going to follow my brother to work and see if he is the perfect brother' thought Mokuba. 'This could be great! I finally will know if my brother is perfect as I know he is' said an excited Mokuba out loud. Mokuba looked at the clock and it read 10:30 pm. 'I might as well go to bed now, cause Seto wakes up real early and I wouldn't want to miss the opportunity of a life time' said Mokuba, as he got off his chair, left his living room and went to bed.

So what do you think? Good, Bad, Boring? Please tell me!! The list finally showed up YEY!!! Now remember I don't have Benjamin Franklin's biography it's in my social studies book and it showed the rules so if you see anything wrong or something, don't flame me just tell me okay? Well hope you review!!!! BYE!!!

TheAngelOfSorrow


	4. A Tasty Snack at 4 in the morning

**Benjamin Franklin's Guide to Perfection**

Summary: Mokuba sees a book in the library called "Benjamin Franklin's Autobiography". While he reads the book he stumbles upon Benjamin's list of moral perfection. Then he wonders if his older brother is perfect like Mokuba thinks he is. But sometimes what you think isn't what you get.

Hey again!!!! Grrr I have a song stuck in my head, don't you hate it when that happens? Anywayz, Thank U 2 the ppl that reviewed my story and here is chapter 4. By the way, this chapter has cuss words o you have been warned.

Chapter 4: A Tasty Snack at 4 in the morning

_Ring, ring ring _was the sound that was heard throughout mokuba's room. It was his limited edition gold Blue Eyes White Dragon alarm clock (A/N: I know that sounds corny, but oh well) Mokuba grabbed the alarm clock and threw it at the wall. _Oh well, I have 7 of them left _thought mokuba as he got up and checked the time on his watch. _4 am, perfect now I have to take a shower, eat something, sneak into the limo and follow Seto._ Thought mokuba. (A/N by the way, Seto gets up at 4:30 am so Mokuba can easily sneak into the limo)

Mokuba got up from his bed, and went into the shower. 20 minutes later, Mokuba got out of the shower and went into the kitchen. The water helped him stay awake but now, he was still groggy. _Let's see what would help me stay awake_ thought Mokuba as he was looking at the fridge. _Aha, perfect _thought Mokuba as he took out hot sauce and ice cream. He grabbed a bowl and spoon and started scooping ice cream out of the carton and into the bowl. Then he put away the ice cream and put the whole bottle of hot sauce. _I wonder if this is sanitary _thought Mokuba as he poured the last bit of hot sauce into the bowl.

Mokuba was a sucker for all weird foods. He would try any thing and I mean it. He has tried apple pie with ketchup, pickles with orange juice, even pineapple pizza (A/N I'm actually planning to try pineapple pizza -!)

After Mokuba threw away the bottle of hot sauce he grabbed a spoon from where they kept the silver ware and sat at the table. Before he got a spoonful of the weird dish, he checked the clock _4:28 am_. _Seto should be getting up _

_soon, _thought Mokuba, _I need to eat this fast._ Mokuba grabbed the spoon got a spoon full of the ice cream and with one last look at the clock (A/N: it was _4:29) _he put the spoon in his mouth.

At first it tasted good, but then Mokuba's face was all red. "HOLY SHIT" yelled Mokuba as he spit out the ice cream and went to the kitchen sink. He grabbed a cold water bottle from the fridge and drank the whole thing in less than 48 seconds. When he finished, his mouth was still on fire!

( Seto's POV)

**I decided to wake up early because I had to get to work at 4:45. I woke up at 4 am and took a shower. When I got out of the shower at 4:28, I went into the kitchen, I was about to go in when I saw Mokuba thinking about something. I decided to wait and see what he was doing. Then he grabbed a spoonful of something that was in his bowl and put it in his mouth. At first I thought it was cereal and then Mokie's whole face turned red. "HOLY SHIT" he yelled out, and I couldn't help myself so I laughed. I saw Mokuba spit out the stuff in his mouth, grab a water bottle and drink the whole thing. I would have helped my brother, but I was having a laughing attack (A/N I hate it when that happens, when you can't stop laughing).**

( Mokuba's POV)

My mouth was still on fire!!!! So I grabbed some Ice cubes and put them in my mouth. It helped, but not that much. Then I grabbed some milk and my mouth wasn't burning anymore!! YEY!!! But then I heard someone laughing. I followed the laughter and saw my brother in the ground laughing. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" I yelled because I was just embarrassed. Wait, no I wasn't. Seto just kept on laughing and said "Man, I wish I had a camera" "THAT"S IT" I yelled and started to tackle my older brother.

Since my brother was older he had the advantaged and gave me a nuggie (A/N My older brother does that 2 me all the time). "Ow" I said while Seto just laughed and said "Why are you up _this_ early?" I know I'm not suppose to lie to my brother, but I didn't want him to go all physiological on me about the list so I had to lie _just this time_.

"Well, I wanted to see what my big brother does at work and I have a report to do about you due on Friday" I said giving him an innocent smile. He looked at me weirdly and then said. "Alright you can come, on one condition" "and what's that" "to not bug the other people" "Okay" I said. I looked at the clock it read _4: 36. _I guess many strange things happen in the morning, and one thing I learned from today, don't eat ice cream and hot sauce.

YEY!!! I finished chapter 4!! W00t lol anywayz the strange food thing I got from my brother cause he eats apple pie with ketchup which is weird.... Well I got to go, the food is calling me Adios!!!

TheAngelOfSorrow


	5. Three important rules to be a great CEO

**Benjamin Franklin's Guide to Perfection**

Summary: Mokuba sees a book in the library called "Benjamin Franklin's Autobiography". While he reads the book he stumbles upon Benjamin's list of moral perfection. Then he wonders if his older brother is perfect like Mokuba thinks he is. But sometimes what you think isn't what you get.

Hey again!!!! Sorry I didn't update so soon, I've been busy with school work and emotionally so I've been stressed. Anyways now I have time to update (yey) so here's chappie 5!

_Previously: "Why are you up this early?" I know I'm not suppose to lie to my brother, but I didn't want him to go all physiological on me about the list so I had to lie just this time. "Well, I wanted to see what my big brother does at work and I have a report to do about you due on Friday" I said giving him an innocent smile. He looked at me weirdly and then said. "Alright you can come, on one condition" "and what's that" "to not bug the other people" "Okay" I said. I looked at the clock it read 4: 36. I guess many strange things happen in the morning, and one thing I learned from today, don't eat ice cream and hot sauce._

Chapter 5: Three important rules to be a great CEO

(Mokuba's POV)

So after I cleaned up my "tasty snack" I followed my brother to our garage. Ever since Seto got his license (remember he's 20) he's been obsessed with cars. Our whole garage is full of cars! It's unbelievable he should get the world record for most cars I tell you. So it takes him about 15 mins just to find the right car to take to work. "Alright, let's begin the hard part of my job." Seto told me.

15 mins. Later:

"FOUND IT" said Seto pointing at his chosen vehicle. I turned toward his finger was pointing at. It was his 2005 XK silver Jaguar (A/N: I didn't make up this car, I just looked it up at google so if it's wrong, sorry) 'Figures' I thought. That was his favorite car, it was the one were Seto first 'professed his love to Serenity, it's his good luck charm basically. "Come on Mokuba, let's go" seto told me as he pressed his alarm button so the alarm would go off. We went inside the car, and let me tell you its quite comfortable. "Ah" I said as I sat on the comfortable seats" Seto just looked at me and smirked. "Comfy isn't it?" "Hells yeah" I said. So then Seto turned on the engine and go out of the garage and headed toward work.

The car ride was quiet so I decided to put on the radio. 'Let's see' I said to myself (A/N: By the way, I'm making up these radio stations so yeah) I put on 100.9 and they were giving "Just Lose It" by Eminem. I love that song. As I was humming the lyrics Seto just looked at me funny then said "Mokuba, why are you listening to that crap?" he stopped at a red light and frankly, not going in the right direction to Kaiba Corp. "It's not crap its rap DUH I don't know why you don't like it." Seto just smirked at me then said "Before we begin discussing this _rap _I need to tell you 3 important rules to be a great CEO." "Which are?" I asked impatiently.

"1) You need the right car, 2) You need the right radio station" he said and with that he changed the radio station to 104.3. "HEY" I said, "that was not very nice!" "Whatever kiddo" he said. They were giving commercials right now so I just stared out the window. Then I remembered he said there were 3 important rules to be a great CEO but he didn't say the third one. "Hey what is rule #3?" I asked. "Well, it's on your left right now" he responded.

I turned around again and saw a starbucks to my left. "Rule number 3; get a good cup of coffee before starting your day or else you'll be grouchy for the rest of the day." "Aren't you grouchy all the time?" I asked trying to tease him. "Well, to be _less _grouchy is more likely" he said. The starbucks that we went to had a drive thru so we didn't have to wait in line (but I think that once they saw the CEO himself, we would be first in line). As Seto stopped he looked at all the choices they had for coffee as I did too. 'Let's see' I said. There were too many choices like, The starbucks breakfast blend, the Decaf Mocha Java, and many more. So I decided to get Frappucino Mocha! (A/N: Gotta love starbucks, Frappuccino Mocha rox!)

"Okay so what do you want Mokuba?" asked Seto. "A tall Frappucino mocha" I said. "Okay." Then we went up to the speaker box thingy and then it said "Welcome to Starbucks what may I get for you?" "Could I get a tall Frappucino mocha with whipping cream and could I have a tall breakfast blend?" he asked with coldness in his voice. I shuddered. He still hadn't warmed up to people but he was slowly starting lose his coldness (thanx to Serenity). The voice in the speaker box whimpered then said "That would be $6.95 please proceed to the next window" and Seto moved his car to the next window.

There was a guy at least 18 yrs. Old in the register. He was the same one that took our order so once he saw Seto, he just told him it was for free, gave us our drinks and we were on our way to Kaiba corp. As I was sipping my drink I asked Seto "Did they put any sugar in your coffee?" "Nope, it's just plain, it's just the way I like it" he said and took a sip of coffee which made me gag. How can someone not like sugar? I mean that's weird (A/N: No offense to anyone who doesn't like sugar) Seto looked at my weird face and just laughed at me then said "Are you ready to see your big brother at work?" "Yeah can't wait!!!" I said. And I really couldn't, good thing I brought the list.

YEY another chapter finished! Next chapter I promise will be how Seto works in Kaiba corp!! So yeah!! Go to go my brother wantz 2 u se the computer c ya real soon! Oh and if you want to see Seto's car here it is just put this website:

TheAngelOfSorrow


End file.
